Quest for another Jewel
by Natsume-Obsessed
Summary: This story takes place 3 years after the sacred jewel was completly colelcted and everythign went back to normal. except Kagome's Grandpa has sealed the well shut.


Episode 1: Past reunion  
  
"It's been so long since I've seen him..." Thought Kagome. The school bell rang as Kagome got up and walked out. "Kagome!" Said a voice from behind her. "Inu...yasha?" She thought. She turned around to see a young man in his twenties. "Inuyasha!" said Kagome, running towards the man. "What? Hey! Get off me!" He said. "It...It is you!" Kagome said, starting to cry. Inuyasha smiled. "Iron Reaver soul stealer!" Inuyasha yelled, swinging his claw at Kagome. Kagome screamed. "Ah!" She yelled, bolting straight up in bed. "Just.... Just a dream..." she said with a sigh.  
  
The next morning, Kagome got up and went down for breakfast. "Good morning" said her mom. Kagome sat down and started eating. She looked at the wall and seen a claw mark. "Inuyasha?" She thought as noodles dropped from her mouth. "I really should see him." She thought once more. "Bye now, I'm...going to school." She said, walking out of the door. She then went to the well house and tried opening the well. "Come...on...I...got to...See him" Said Kagome, trying to open the doors to the well, slipping on some hay. "Maybe if I..." Kagome then went into her house, walking quietly so no one would notice. "A sacred jewel shard." She said. She grabbed the bottle containing four jewel shards with a scrap of each of her friend's souls. She then grabbed Inuyasha's shard and went back to the well. She placed it on the latch of the well and a bright light showed.  
  
"Ah! Not again." Kagome said, getting pulled in by a spirit. She started falling and she lost consciousness. "Kagome...?" Said Miroku, shaking Kagome, rolling her over and feeling her butt. Kagome then regained consciousness and slapped Him. "What? It's not like I've never done that before." He said. Kagome got up and asked Miroku, "Were is Inuyasha?" "I'm not sure, once we said good bye and your grandfather locked up the well, he said he was going to find another way to get to your world...  
  
"Kaede, Do you know were Inuyasha is?" Kagome asked. "Kagome...She's dead." Said Miroku. "What...Do you mean?" Kagome said, starting to cry. "No one lives for eternity, Kagome, not even the jewel could give immortality." He said. Kagome stormed out of the building and heard a voice. "Were you going, Kagome?" said a voice. Kagome turned around and looked onto the roof. "Songo, Do you know were Inuyasha is?" Kagome asked. "No, but you could search for him a lot faster with Keylala." Said Songo. Keylala appeared and transformed. "Thanks Songo." Kagome said, hopping on to Keylala. "Go!" She said, Keylala flew up and took off.  
  
"Were could he be..." Kagome said. "Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!" Kagome heard. "Keylala, down." Kagome said. Keylala descended and landed almost on top of Inuyasha. "Hey, what do you think your doing?" Inuyasha said. He then lunged himself towards the giant animal and almost hit Kagome... "SIT boy!" She said. Inuyasha fell to the ground. "Hi...Kagome." He said. "you really think you can find another gateway to my time? Even if you did, you would be too far away from were I am. You would get lost in my world and the entrance to this." Kagome said with a hint of anger. "Yeah, well...I never thought of that." Inuyasha replied.  
  
"Huh? Did you here that?" Miroku asked Songo. "Yeah, it sounded like it came from the wolf demon's mountain." She replied. "Let's go" Miroku said, starting to walk towards the mountain. Songo whistled very loud and called out Keylala's name. "Let's go." She said, jumping off the roof and joining Miroku. "What's that?" Miroku asked, pointing towards a dusty shadow in the trail. "Looks like a sandstorm." Sogno said. "No, I sense life." Songo and Miroku got into a fighting stance and waited. "Help me!!!!" Said Shippo. "Shippo?" Songo and Miroku said. Shippo ran in to Songo and told them what happened. "The wolf demons are angry at me for spying on them. I wasn't really, I was just floating by slowly..." Shippo said hurriedly. The wolf demons caught up, arguing about what they would do with Shippo. "I didn't do it, I was listening but I was just floating by please don't kill me!" Shippo begged for his life. "You shouldn't have even been seen. It's possible to 'float' faster than what you were doing." Said one of the demons. Songo took her boomerang and threw it, making a good portion of the demons fly back.  
  
"Inuyasha, Get on, Songo is waiting." Kagome said. Inuyasha got on Keylala and they flew off. "Come on Miroku, cast some spells or something!" Songo yelled, over the loud roaring of the wolf demons. Keylala, Kagome, and Inuyasha had arrived, "Tetsusaiga!" Inuyasha yelled, unsheathing his sword. "Wind scar!" Inuyasha swiped his sword, killing about two thirds of the demons. "Retreat!" Said the captain. The wolves disappeared. "That'll show 'em." Inuyasha said, turning towards the group. "Looks like a reunion, huh?" said Kagome. "Yeah, whatever." Said Inuyasha. "Why are you being so stubborn? Weren't you looking for a way to my world so you could see me?" Kagome said. Inuyasha grunted. "Please! Don't fight. We just grouped up for the first time in a long time." Shippo said.  
  
A while later, Inuyasha, Kagome, Songo, Shippo, and Miroku rode Keylala back to the small village. There, the villagers greeted them with food and drink. "Thank you, We'll enjoy this." Said Kagome, with a slight laugh. After they received their rewards, they went into Kaede's house to spend the night. "Excuse me, but I need to call my mom, she's probably worried about me" said Kagome, reaching into her bag, pulling out a cell phone. Inuyasha walked into another room. "Do you think Inuyasha was truly looking for another exit? I know he's smarter than that." Said Songo. "I'm not sure. It's possible that he was actually looking for another gate, not knowing that it would take him to some where other than Tokyo." Answered Miroku. Kagome put her cell phone back in her bag, got up, and walked to the room were Inuyasha lurked. "Inuyasha, are you ok?" she asked. "Yeah, perfect, why you ask? Not like you care..." Inuyasha, with an angry tone of voice. "INUYASHA, you're so selfish! SIT!" She said. Inuyasha then fell through the wooden floor. "Why you..." Inuyasha said. He got back up and jumped through the window. "Inuyasha...Jerk." Kagome said, angrily.  
  
"Where's Inuyasha?" Asked Shippo. "Who? Oh, you mean Mr. 'Selfish- Jerk'?" Kagome said. "He jumped through the window and ran off." She finished. "Good night everyone, see you in the morning." Said Songo, walking to another room. Songa walked into the room were Inuyasha and Kagome argued. She walked to the window and looked at the moon. "Inuyasha..." She said.  
  
Iron Reaver Soul Stealer 


End file.
